The Legend of Zelda : Ganons Revenge
by Scary-Cow
Summary: before link kills ganon in OoT ganon gets a spell put on hime that after seven years he will be able to return first chap is g but will have swears/violence lator on
1. the beggining

A/n Okay people this is my first serious fanfic the others were just kind of on the spot things while this idea hasn't left me for bout 2 weeks so I decided to try it. The fists chap is at the end OoT you know where link and ganondorf play baseball than the castle falls and ganon comes. Flame if u want it only helps. I don't own Zelda or Link so Nintendo don't send a hitman on me. I only have an idea for the first few chaps if n e 1 has some ideas email me at kelc@mail.com - Scary Cow p.s. don't ask how I came up with that  
  
"Master the ceremony is complete" A priest told a cloaked figure  
  
"Good, my spy's tell me the Hero of Time has nearly reached the gates. We must begin!" The cloaked figure responded.  
  
"Master, to complete the spell you must be. slain, by a Master Sword" The priest hesitantly told his master  
  
"After I destroy the Hero of Time I will run myself through with his sword" The figure replied  
  
"But, it will take me seven years to revive you, and what if you lose?" The priest asked  
  
"LOSE, LOSE, AGAINST THAT FAIRY BOY!!!" The figure roared. "Now begin the ceremony. The priest started to chant words while his hands started to glow. He walked up to the figure and put one hand on the man's heart and the other on his forehead. The aura passed through the priest's hands and into the figures body.  
"There it's started. When you are slain by the Master Sword your mind and spirit after I complete the spell will be able to pass from our world to the one known as Earth." The priest told the other man  
  
"Tell me more about this Earth Meseta." The figure asked  
  
"It's the only other land created by the three goddesses, therefore we are linked to it. They have a Triforce, Hero of Time, and Master Sword everything we have they have but they do not know of it. Their Hero doesn't even know he is special same with the princess (A/n I don't remember what Zelda's title was.) Their world is already nearly corrupt with greed so you will find many eager servants." Meseta Explained  
  
"If they have what we have what about my similar?" The figure questioned  
  
"Yes, he goes by the name Saddam, he was recently killed in a war with a place known as America" Meseta told the figure again  
  
"Does anyone else know of this world?" The figure asked again  
  
"Yes the Sage of Light but he will not suspect we know of it." Meseta told the Figure  
  
"Ganon the Hero of time has just arrived" A man said running in to warn the two. Ganon rushed out not knowing his fate was sealed as the Sage of Light had suspected their plan and linked Link and Ganon so when Ganon went to a different world Link would be dragged their to.  
  
We all now what happens they fight ganon loses Please review 


	2. they arrive

A/n Okay here's chap two I don't own Zelda link or any of those people I do own me, I wish I owned my girlfriend but oh well Link and Zelda are 16 Here's a list of the new characters, This will be in my POV  
  
Kelsey- age 16, The hero of time, me in real life (its not a girls name k)  
  
Brittany- age 16, The princess of time, my girlfriend in real life  
It has been seven long years since Link defeated Ganon, He and Zelda have now aged rightfully, and are very much in love. What Link didn't now was that every quest he went on from the time he defeated Ganon was a distraction set up by Meseta so he could revive his Master.  
  
"Master, The process is complete. Soon you will comeback and take what is yours, come take my body as yours!" Meseta shouted into the sky. A black shadow had started to formulate before Meseta "Master. is. is that you." Meseta asked quivering.  
  
"Yesssss" The shadow hissed slowing creeping up to Meseta.  
  
"Please, Take my body" Meseta told the shadow. The shadow enveloped the priest's body it seeped into his ears entering his mind, soul, and heart, a piercing scream shot into the sky. Once the shadow had taken full control of the priest his body started to change, the priests black hair began to fall out being replaced by Ganon's own crimson red hair. The priest started to grow from his small stature of 5'3' to Ganon's height of 6'6'. The body grew large muscles, after a period of 5 minutes the priest's body was no more, in it's place stood Gannondorf, The King of Evil.  
  
(Earth- A/n I'll do this when I switch worlds)  
  
I looked over to my friend "T.J., (A/n he'll be important later) did you feel that?" I asked  
  
"Feel what?" T.J. replied  
  
"I don't now, like something really bad just happened." I said confused  
  
(Hyrule)  
  
"Zelda, did you feel that?" A blonde teen asked  
  
"Feel, What Linky Clinky" Zelda yawned  
  
"I think something bad happened" Link worried  
  
"Liink, It's 1 in the morning no one needs your help" Zelda turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Zelda, I'm going to the Temple of Time to find out what happened" Link told Zelda who was still sleeping. Link walked out of the huge castle, and waved to the guards he used to have sneak bye to have midnight "getaways" with Zelda. Link walked to the temple of time, it was a beautiful morning Link couldn't see a cloud in the sky, when he finally got to the temple of time he walked up to the pedestal. He took out his ocarina; it reminded him of the time he had nearly lost Zelda because he cheated on her with Saira.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Saira was having her birthday party next door and Link was forbidden to go because as Zelda said "The only reason that slut's having a party is so she can get you drunk and sleep with you." "What can happen" Link thought, she has a date he realized, but again as  
  
Zelda said "The only reason she's bringing a date is to make you jealous so you'll sleep with her" of course Link didn't believe this so he decided to go to the party. Link didn't know that Tattl his old fairy decided to follow him. Link walked next door, there were two people making out on a couch, some guy was in the corner getting a blowjob. Then he wondered why he didn't invite Zelda in the first place she loved getting drunk.  
  
"Navi, go get Zelda tell her to meet me at my house" Link told the small fairy  
  
"Ok" Navi simply said and flew off.  
  
"Now, it can't hurt if I mingle can it" Link thought. He went over to the cooler to grab a beer when Saira came over "Hi, Saira" Link said  
  
"Hi, Link. You came." Saira excitedly greeted him  
  
"Yeah, I invited Zelda too if that's not a problem" Link told the green haired girl  
  
"No, that's great, but you know you shouldn't get drunk without her." Saira reminded him  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right" Link complied  
  
"Here, come have some punch" Saira offered Link. Link walked behind Saira not knowing the punch bowl though full had very little punch in it. Navi flew as fast as she could to go get Zelda, it would take a person on a horse about an hour to get across Hyrule field, but for a fairy only a couple of minutes. The purple fairy spotted the princess taking a light night walk through Castle Town.  
  
"Zelda, Link wants you to meet him at Saira's house for the party." Navi told Zelda  
  
"Ok, thanks Navi." Zelda replied while jumping on Epona and racing out the gates.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about that bird" A very drunk Link asked  
  
"Ummm, Link you've asked me about the bird about 10 times already, I think someone must have spiked the punch, lets get you home. I'll tell Zelda you got a headache and went home." Saira said  
  
"I like chicken" Link told her. Saira grabbed Links hand and proceeded to bring Link home.  
  
"Link, I've always. had feelings for you, but I didn't want to ruin what you and Zelda had." Saira said sounding caring  
  
"Zelda says that you're the biggest slut in the world and you would take the first chance you had to break us up" Link blurted out  
  
"Yeah, well Zelda's a spoiled little bi. I mean why would I want to do that, what you two have is so special" Saira responded slowly moving closer to Link. "I think we owe it to are selves to find out what could happen with us." Saira said as she moved in to kiss him Link grabbed her and started to kiss her back. (A/n it's not gonna be a lemon)  
  
A couple of hours later Zelda showed up, She ran up to Links house to meet Tattl perched on the door handle  
  
"Hi Tattl is Link here" Zelda asked the fairy  
  
"Uhhh, he's. sick" Tattl lied  
  
"Oh, well maybe I can cheer him up" Zelda replied suspiciously  
  
"No, it really smells in there, there's throw up every where" Tattl tried to keep Zelda out once more  
  
"Tattl" Zelda said calmly  
  
"What?" Tattle inquired  
  
"Do you remember what I did to Ruto when she was going to marry Link" She said again  
  
"Umm. yes" Tattl said knowing he had lost the argument  
  
"Good, then get the hell out of my way" Zelda warned, and opened the door. "YOU SLUT" Zelda screamed "I'm gonna kick your ass you little whore" Zelda screamed at the Green haired girl. Link now fully awake realized what happened he took a look around then passed out.  
  
"Link, lets have another go" A half naked Saira said without realizing anyone else was there "Oh, hi Zelda, how are things" Saira coolly asked as she licked liquid off her face.  
  
"What was that?!" Zelda asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"That, that was Link's cu." Zelda dove for her and grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up the wall  
  
"If you ever fuck with me or Link again you'll wish I killed you now" Zelda threatened Saira. She slapped Link in the face to bring him to "Get up Link, were going to have a little talk, Ok" Zelda smiled at her boyfriend. Link being utterly terrified of Zelda now obediently followed.  
  
"How could you Link?" Zelda asked  
  
"I was drunk, she came onto me" Link protested  
  
"That's not what it looked like." Zelda sarcastically replied  
  
"Zelly, please don't be like this" Link tried to gain her affection  
  
"Please, you wanted this. I warned you of her and that party , I believe my exact words were the only reason she's having a party is to get you drunk and sleep with you. Look who was right, we're over Link, Goodbye." Zelda galloped away on Links horse  
  
(flashback over)  
  
"Thank Din she took me back" Link thought as he started to play the song of time. When the wall had vanished he saw the Sage of Light waiting for him.  
  
"Link, the inevitable has happened Ganon has returned but now he is able to travel between realms. I put a spell on the triforce so all six of you are connected" The Sage explained  
  
"What, other realm, six of us, theres only three pieces to the triforce" Link asked confused  
  
"Let me explain. You know of the three goddesses right" The Sage asked  
  
"Yeah, the Great Deku Tree told me hundreds of times" Link said still confused  
  
"Well they created our world, but they also created another. The other world is known as Earth, our world and earth is virtually identical, they have a triforce, hero of time ect." The sage told Link.  
  
"So, do you know who the other Hero of time is?" Link questioned the sage  
  
"No, but you will instantly recognize him as will Zelda recognize the princess." The sage answered the hero's question. "Now, when you arrive on Earth you will arrive near your counterpart as will Zelda."  
  
"What if they are on the other side of the world." Link worried  
  
"Like you and Zelda, they are never more than a few miles apart" The sage responded "You are going to have to banish Ganon in that world, than the two hero's must have a final showdown with Ganon and defeat him once and for all." Just than Link started to flicker "He's changed worlds remember what I said Link, Goodbye" The sage said to the distorted Link  
  
(Earth)  
  
All of a sudden Link was standing next to Zelda in a dimly lit room filled with people and a talking cube of light at the end.  
  
"Link, what's going on?" Zelda asked a little scared  
  
"Looking for someone." Link replied nonchalantly  
  
"Who?" Zelda asked now confused as Link was looking around at all the people, then he spotted me in the back corner of the theatre making out with a girl  
  
"Him?" Link said without looking a Zelda  
  
"Umm. he looks kinda pre occupied Linky" Zelda noticed. It was too late Link was already shoving people out of the way to get to me.  
  
"mmm Brittany" I whispered in between kisses  
  
"Excuse me." A voice said to me. I turned around and looked to see where the voice came from. I saw a handsome guy apparently as I heard an approving noise come from Brittany, He was dressed in a green thing and wore white tights.  
  
"What?" I said obviously annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"May I speak with you in private" The guy asked me  
  
"Fine, but this better be really really important." I said  
  
"Zelda stay with her" The guy said to a girl. I followed him out into the lobby "My name is Link." He told me "I am Hyrule's Hero of Time, I'm here to help save both our worlds." He continued to explain more about himself but it was to deaf ears. All of a sudden it seamed a hundred thousand life times of memories had just surfaced in my mind. Many of them were me defeating creatures things I had never seen or even dreamed of. "so, will you help me" Link asked. It felt like the only answer I could give was yes but I didn't know why.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help." I replied  
  
"Good, we will have to leave tonight" Link told me  
  
"Wait, I can't go anywhere, I have to go to school tomorrow." I told him  
  
"What, well when can you leave." Link asked me exasperated.  
  
"I have a vacation week after next, after that school gets out in about a month." I replied  
  
"Errr, that will have to do." He said not happy "The fate of both our worlds depends on the four of us"  
  
"Wait, I'm not dragging Brittany into this." I told him  
  
"Too, bad I'm coming, the weird sage guy explained it all to us. And we both think it would be for the best if they went school with us" Brittany told me in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Fine I'll enroll them but you're the one who takes them shopping" I compromised "What do you have for money Link?" I asked not wanting to pay for them  
  
"About 5000" He replied  
  
"Dollars!" I nearly shouted  
  
"No, what's a dollar?" He asked as he untied a sack about the size of a grapefruit from his belt, he held it out for me to look inside, it was filled to the brim with rubies the size of a finger nail.  
  
"HOLY SHIT" I yelled in excitement "tie that back onto you belt and tell no one" I ushered them out to my car and drove Brittany home  
  
"Come on Zelda you'll have to stay with me" Brittany told Zelda. Zelda kissed Link goodbye then got out of the car and followed Brittany inside.  
  
When we got back to my house I turned on my computer, I had some ebay selling to do, I listed every single ruby Link had at a staring price of $25 and buy it now for $50. "Now that that's done." I said "do you skate or anything" I asked.  
  
"Skate" He said with a confused look  
  
"You know, skateboard, soap, roller blade, or bmx anything like that" I said not believing someone wouldn't know what those were. He still had a very confused look plastered on his face. I proceeded to explain extreme sports by downloading video after video of skateboarding and ect. By the end of the night he had come to love skating and even ordered a board off CCS.  
  
The next morning when I woke up to go to school Link was still sleeping, I figured that since I had to go get Brittany anyway and we didn't live that far away I would bring Zelda over here so she and Link could spend the day together.  
  
End Chap (review please even if it's a flame as long as you got a reason) 


End file.
